Skill Guide
Civilian (overall) Command(s) There's the list what every skill can do (even cops can do SOME of these) Informational Commands These commands will give you information on players or other things. /location nick/id (/loc) - Displays the specified player's location. /info nick/id (/i) - Displays class, skill, level, location for the specified player. /stats nick/id (/sts) - Displays the specified players current life (since respawn) stats. /morestats nick/id (/msts) - Displays more of the specified players current life (since respawn) stats. /total nick/id (/tot) - Displays the specified players total stats. (Menu) /stdinfo (/si) - Displays information about your current diseases and std protection. /records - Challenge and Fishing records /inventory (/inv) - Displays your money, bank account, life and health insurance, amount of condoms, drugs, seeds, plants, fish and fishing permits /hitinfo (/hi) - Checks do you have any hit contracts. /insuranceinfo (/ii) - Checks your insurance info /moneyinfo (/$i) - Checks your Cash earned & spent status, bank account current balance... Animation commands These commands are accompanied by animations, and sometimes will affect other players. May require that you be close to a person or checkpoint. /flash nick/id (/fl) - Shows people some terrible shit. May kill them. /wank nick/id - Jerk off on someone /point nick/id - Point at someone /puke nick/id (/pu) - Vomit on someone. When you vomit on somebody else, it will damage your own health a little bit. If nobody else is around, you will still vomit, but you will not lose health. /come nick/id - Asks someone to come /stop nick/id - Asks someone to stop /follow nick/id (/flw) (/flw nick/id ) - Asks someone to follow you /mourn nick/id (corpse) - Mourn someone's death. can only be usednext to a corpse. /flipoff nick/id (/foff or /fuckyou) - Flips player off (has a little chance get insulted to death) /takedrugs of drugs (/td) - Consumes drugs (default amount consuming drugs is 7 grams) /cry - Crying command and animation /hide - Hide! Like behind the desk! /fart - Farts (Has a little chance to die from Spontaneous combustion) /piss - Urinates (Kills people if they have below 5 HP) /scratch - Nothing special, you just scratch yourself. /gender - 3 - Changes your gender! 1 = Male, 2 = Female and 3 = Hermaphrodite /dance - 4 - Type this into chat and you'll start to dance! Note: Dance style 4 (number 4) is only for female skins (changing gender won't help) /sit - 12 - 12 Different styles of sitting (some of them makes you lie) /harvest - Harvests your drug plant. You must be in the checkpoint where you planted your drugs. Miscellaneous /ignore nick/id (/ign) - Ignores a player. This means that you won't be able to see what that player types. /nopm - Blocks people sending PM (Private message) to you. /dice of cash - Gamble with another player /sellinfo (/vsi) - Displays your vehicle exportation information and bonus vehicle information. You can find the full list here Con Artist & Pickpocket Description Con Artist and Pickpocket's job is to /rob people. The difference between Con Artist and Pick pocket is that Con Artist have lower chance to do a successful rob than Pickpocket but will receive higher cash than pickpocket. Note: Any skill except law enforcement can rob, but with lower chance to succeed. Command(s) /rob nick/ID (/rb nick/ID ) - Attempt to rob another player How to play as Con Artist and Pickpocket Their main job is to rob people. Use the command /rob to rob people. Robbing people in Police Department (Failed or not) will give you level 6 wanted level (otherwise it's level 1 if you're in cops sight), so ONLY rob people who are very rich in PD (use /stats Nick/id to know who are rich). Notice that some people may have their cash deposited in bank, but usually they are carrying few thousands USD in their pocket Some bugs (I assume): If you fail to rob a law enforcement agent in PD, you will receive wanted level 1 Three top tips for Con Artist & Pickpocket 1. If you're chasing someone and attempting to rob and hate to stop for typing /rob or /rb into the chat, always jump BEFORE typing /rob into the chat. 2. Look out for bankrobbers, casinorobbers, lotto winners etc... if you manage to rob one of these criminals, you'll receive shitload of cash. 3. Rob everyone you see. Some people may be poor and have around $2,000 , but some people may have in their pocket around $20,000 or $100,000 ! Rapist Description Rapist is probably the most famous skill in CnR. Rapists have high chance to successfully rape other people. Note: Other people can rape too, but with low chance to succeed. People with STDs have their chance to succeed increased. Command(s) /rape nick/id (/ra nick/id) - Attempt to rape another player How to play as Rapist Type /rape into the chat and you'll attempt to rape a player. Attempting to rape people in Police Department will result as level 6 wanted level, so you could just rape people at outside PD. (In the lame way: If you have someone favorite cop accepting your bribes, you could rape people in jail, bribe and get paroled, rape again someone, get jailed, etc...) Some bugs (I assume): If you fail to rape a law enforcement agent in PD, you will receive wanted level 1 Three top tips for Rapist 1. Just like Con Artist and Pickpocket, always jump before raping people if you don't want to stop for 1 second and type /rape or /ra into the chat 2. Buy Drugs and Sexually Transmitted Diseases, those will drain people's health faster and they can die from diseases, but be aware, you can die from your OWN diseases too! 3. You can prevent DMing/kill some DMers by your STDs, most of noob deathmatchers doesn't have any condoms, so you can rape them and let diseases to finish the job. Food Delivery Description Food Delivery... you can guess their job from their name... Deliver foods! The most famous place for food deliveries is Police Department! Someone's getting jail-Deathmatched and requesting health? Just sell them foods and/or drinks to save them! Command(s) /food nick/id or /drink nick/id - Offer food(s)/drink(s) to a player /prices - Set your prices /calls - See a list of recent calls for food How to play as Food Delivery Type /food nick/id or /drink nick/id to offer food(s)/drink(s) to a player. To increase/decrease prices of your food, type /prices. (Scroll below to check more information about "How to chance prices") You can also check recent calls for food by typing /calls to the chat. Tips for Food Deliveries 1. Best place selling food is the police department. Most of people will get onto fight and they will lose health during the fight. Just go near to them and offer everyone you see (you must only type /food or /drink) to offer them foods/drinks, because you can't see their name tags) 2. If you see someone requesting food or drink, always /locate nick/id (/loc nick/id ) or /info nick/id (/i nick/id) (type /info to the chat and it'll display the location of player, skill...) the player. The player can move from given location (where he/she was requesting food) to another location. Driver Description Driver's job is to give people trip and drive/fly them to people's given location. Drivers should know the city, it's different locations and towns too (Angel Pine, Fort Carson...) Drivers can use Taxis, Limousines, Buses and Air Vehicles with 2 or more doors (Such as Dodo-plane, Maverick-helicopter). If Drivers are on duty, then their player name tag will be green. Command(s) /driver price - Go On / Off Duty or change your fee ($ / 10 game minutes) (Default price is $25 / 10 game minutes) /calls - See a list of recent calls for a driver How to play as Driver Driver's job is hardest job in CnR, and they can easily be bug-killed. (See tips to avoid these "bug-kills") Drive around city and if you see that someone is requesting a driver, go to him. Tips for Drivers 1. Always ask the passenger to enter from RIGHT side of your vehicle. If your vehicle is * 4-Door Car, then ask them to enter from REAR side. If a intelligent (not all DMers or bug-abusers are stupid) DMer or bug-abuser enters from front right side (next to driver's door), he/she can push you out from your car. You will roll a bit, then there's a high chance to die from this bug. * Bus, then ask them to enter from RIGHT side. If passenger enters from left side of your bus, then he/she' will always jack your bus. * 4-Door Helicopter (Maverick), same thing as 4-door car. Expect if he "lag" jacks you, you'll spawn up to helicopter's rotor and die. * 2-Door Helicopter or aircraft, then I don't suggest taking 2-door helicopter. About aircraft... Otherwise NEVER try to exit your car if you think your getting jacked, cause that causes the death bug. 2. If you see someone requesting a driver, always /locate nick/id (/loc nick/id ) or /info nick/id (/i nick/id) (type /info to the chat and it'll display the location of player, skill...) the player. The player can move from given location (where he/she was requesting a driver) to another location. 3. Waiting at crane for passengers is a good choice. When people have sold their cars, they can't find a car. Private Medic Description Private Medic's job is to heal and cure people. The difference between Law Enforcement Medic, is that Private Medic can sell diseases and infect people. Private Medic lacks ability to force cure people (verification please), they can cure only people who have requested for cure. Command(s) /heal nick/id (/h nick/id) - Heals player (If requested, otherwise you'll offer medic services to player) /cure nick/id (/c nick/id) - Heals player (If requested, otherwise you'll offer medic services to player) /medic nick/id - Offers medic services to player /infect nick/id (/inf [nickid ) - Attempts to infect a player /prices - Set your prices /calls - See a list of recent calls for medic service /healme (/hme) - Heal yourself (does not fully heal yourself) /cureme (/cme) - Attempt to cures yourself. /refill (/rf) - Refills your items at hospital checkpoint How to play as Private Medic Private Medic's best choice is to camp at PD. Without force curing ability, you can't cure players unless they request for a cure. (And you won't get flamed if you cure people without permission) Offer players some medic services, and they may buy medical items from you (Like condoms, diseases...). You can set your items' prices by typing /price at chat (scroll below to check more information) Type /infect nick/id to attempt infect a player if he's punching/insulting you. (Gives you level 1 wanted level if in cops sight and level 6 wanted level if in PD.) Sell diseases to help rapists. If you run out items (condoms), you have to go to hospital and refill your items. Hospitals Tips for Private Medics 1. Same thing like rapist, con artist and pickpocket, always jump before typing /infect or /inf to chat. 2. In PD, if you're being attacked by deathmatcher, run and/or jump to dodge their bullets. They will eventually give up (if not, then stop camping in PD and do something more useful than PD camping) 3. If you see someone requesting medic service, always /locate nick/id (/loc nick/id ) or /info nick/id (/i nick/id) (type /info to the chat and it'll display the location of player, skill...) the player. The player can move from given location (where he/she was requesting medic service) to another location. 4. Also, the medic makes a great fisherman due to the /healme (/hme) ability. When fishing you often get hurt and this makes a private medic useful. Yes, drugs can also be used, but a private medic can fish in front of cops with fishing permit all day without worrying about health due to /hme and /fe (/fisheat). Street Vendor Description Street Vendors... also known as "Mobile 24 - 7 shops". Their job is to sell items/condoms to people, nothing special. Note: You can't sell items inside the Police Department. Command(s) /items nick/id - Offers medic services to player /prices - Set your prices /calls - See a list of recent calls for item /refill (/rf) - Refills your items inside 24 - 7 How to play as Street Vendor Well, there's no idea to camp in PD if you can't sell items in PD, so just go around the city. Once you see that someone needs items, go and offer items to him. You can set your items' prices by typing /price at chat (scroll below to check more information) Check recent calls for items by typing /calls to chat. If you run out items, you have to go to 24 - 7 and refill your items Tip for Street Vendors Same thing like Food Delivery or Private Medics. If you see someone requesting items, always /locate nick/id (/loc nick/id ) or /info nick/id (/i nick/id) (type /info to the chat and it'll display the location of player, skill...) the player. The player can move from given location (where he/she was requesting items) to another location. Arms Dealer Description Hey, this is America! Arms Dealer's job is to sell weapons & armor to players. Note: You can't sell weapons inside the Police Department Command(s) /weapons nick/id - Offer weapons to a player /prices - Set your prices /calls - See a list of recent calls for weapons /refill (/rf) - Refills your weapons inside Ammunation How to play as Arms Dealer Yeah, just go around city and look for people who needs weapons. Type /weapons nick/id to offer weapons to a player (Gives you level 1 wanted level if in cops sight). If you run out weapons, you have to go to Ammunation and refill your items. Type /prices to chat and set your weapon's price. Tips for Arms Dealers 1. Offer weapons to everyone you see (expect cops, of course) 2. If you see someone requesting weapons, always /locate nick/id (/loc nick/id ) or /info nick/id (/i nick/id) (type /info to the chat and it'll display the location of player, skill...) the player. The player can move from given location (where he/she was requesting weapons) to another location. Drug Dealer Description Drug Dealers sells drugs to people. Simple as that. Their drug plants will also grow faster than other skills. Other civilians can hold only 500 gram drugs, but Drug Dealers can hold up to 5 kilograms of drugs. Command(s) /drugs nick/id - Offer drugs to a player /prices - Set your prices /calls - See a list of recent calls for drugs How to play as Drug Dealer Well, you can sell drugs in PD, so you should sell your drugs to rapists in jail. (Do you get level 6 wanted level if you sell drugs in PD? Verification please) Drug Dealers can also be rapist version two, they can carry more drugs than rapist (But that doesn't make Drug Dealer as drug dealer anymore :/ ) Type /calls to check recent calls for drugs. You can also modify your price by typing /prices into the chat. You can buy more drugs and sell them at Drug Refill Points. Tips for Drug Dealers 1. Offer drugs to every civilians/criminals you see. 2. Grow up some drug plants and be near them, or deers and hippies will try to eat/steal your plants! Prostitute Description Prostitute's job is to offer people sex. I don't see many prostitutes nowadays, so I believe it's the rarest played skill (correct me if I'm wrong). Command(s) /sex nick/id - Offer your services to a player /calls - See a list of recent calls for some loving How to play as Prostitute Go around city and offer sex :] Note: Offering sex is illegal in Las Venturas and Los Santos (so if cops see you offer sex/having sex with another player, it will give you level 1 wanted level). BUT, offering sex is legal in San Fierro, so it doesn't give you any wanted level(s). Tips for Prostitutes As you should know, offer some loving to every people you see. Hitman Description Now this is the DMing hunting skill! If someone has put a hit on another player, hunt him down! The hit prize is usually around $5,000-$50,000, but sometimes there can be $1,000,000 hit! Command(s) /hits (/hitlist or /hl) - Checks the list of people having a hit contract (needs to be killed) How to play as Hitman Hitman skill is famous skill, but also hard skill. You need actually combat skills, drive-by skills and know the SA:MP lag issues to be a perfect hitman. How to be a good Hitman Step #1: Buy weapons Weapons are the first thing hitmen should get. I suggest hitmen to get these weapons * Chainsaw (From Street Vendor) * Desert Eagle * Sawnoff-Shotgun * Micro-SMG * M4-Carbine * Sniper Rifle Step #2: Vehicle Get a fast vehicle with good grip (such as infernus, turismo, sultan, cheetah...) If you manage to find a bike then your chance getting the player will increase. Rustler (Mustang look-like WW2 plane) may also help you. Step #3: Fix the "desync" problem Before you attack anyone, always get out the car then back in. The first time when you appear to your target's monitor, he/she will not see you shooting at him, even you're shooting at him. Step #4: Know lag issues In CnR, there are lag issues. Let's take a look about these "lag issues". Vehicle lag issues So let's say, you will try to ram his/her car off the road, but when you hit him, you will lose your control. But he/she is still moving without spinning or flipping upside down. WTF! That's because all players but you see you and your vehicle not in the position you see it, but lagging a certain distance behind him/her that increases with speed. So, if you hit someone, he/she won't even feel it, you'll end up taking 100% of the damage. Solution to this problem: Before ramming/P.I.T-ing him/her, always go in front of his/her side and ram him! Now the part has changed. He will take 100% of the damage but you don't. Normal lag issues Now, you will shoot at him/her and you see blood at ground, but his armor/HP has NOT decreased, WTF HACK?! Nope, it's the same stuff like the vehicle lag issue, his/her positions is NOT at same place you see. So, if you want to hit him/her, Always shoot abit front of him where he/she is headed. Kidnapper Description Kidnapper... well you know their job from their name... they kidnap people. They can be also known as "Fake Driver". Their player name tag will be green if they are in a Taxi, Limousine, Bus or any aircraft. Command(s) /kidnap nick/id Ransom - Attempt to kidnaps a player in your vehicle /kidnapall Ransom - Attempt to kidnap everyone in your vehicle /release nick/id - Releases your kidnapped person /releaseall (verification please) - Releases all your kidnapped people How to play as Kidnapper Best way to kidnap everyone is to start a party-bus! When there are enough people, type /kidnapall to attempt kidnap everyone in your bus. If you successfully kidnap all of them, then woohoo! Or you could just be in a vehicle and then /kidnap or /kidnapall Tips for Kidnappers 1. Always remember to include a ransom after /kidnap nick/id or /kidnapall. Maximum amount of ransom is $50,000 2. Try starting party-bus then /kidnapall 3. When a person is kidnapped, you have a better chance of attacking him (/rape, /rob, /flash, etc.), and you can attack them limitless amounts until you use a different attack command. Car Jacker Description Car Jackers... yeah, steal cars. They have ability to steal locked cars and they need to wait only 5 game hours to sell another car at car crane. (Civilians time is 8 game hours). How to play as Car Jacker Well, just jack fast, valuable cars you see then sell them at the car crane. Car Crane locations Tips for Car Jackers Find a fast car then jack it! Most of cars are at bank or outside PD. Then go to car crane and sell your car! But remember, you will get less cash if your car is damaged! Changing Prices Now I'll explain to you how to chance prices in CnR Step #1 Type /price in the chat Step #2 Select the item which you want to increase or decrease the price Step #3 Type the amount to the chat. Script will tell you what's the minimum and maximum amount of price Police Guide Police guide Missions Aside from all the normal things you can do in Cops And Robbers, there are also specific missions which you can attempt. Now let's have a look. Mission list at crazybobs.net Truck Delivery Description Trucker's mission is to deliver goods to and from different places throughout San Andreas! By the Truck Delivering, you'll learn different locations, places and areas of San Andreas, and they pay very well. You have 12 game hours to complete the truck delivery. Law Enforcement Agents cannot do Truck Deliveries. Delivery Trucks * Name - Rating (1-5) - City (where it spawns) * Benson - (4.5) - Los Santos * Boxville - (2) - Las Venturas * Cement Truck - (4) - San Fierro * DFT-30 - (4) - Los Santos * Dumper - (3.5) - Las Venturas * Dune - (4.5) - Las Venturas * Flatbed - (5) - Las Venturas * Linerunner - (3.5) - Los Santos * Mule - (2.5) - San Fierro * Packer - (2.5) - Las Venturas * Roadtrain - (4.5) - Las Venturas * Tanker - (4.5) - San Fierro * Yankee - (2) - Los Santos * Pony - (1.5) - Las Venturas Command(s) /delivery (/deliver) - Starts Truck Delivery Missions while in a delivery truck /mission - Displays information about your current delivery or pickup (once started the mission) /truckmsg (/tm) - Send information about your current delivery or pickup to all other truck drivers /truckmsg Chat (/tm Chat ) - Talk/chat ONLY with other truck drivers. /cancel - Abort/cancel your Truck Delivery Mission Courier Delivery Description Courier Deliveries are smuggling missions: you must pickup Illegal Goods at a distant location and smuggle them back into the city. Note: A Warrant will be issued for your arrest for smuggling goods and the Police will attempt to prevent you from delivering the illegal items. You can use any type of vehicle to do Courier Missions. You have 12 game hours to smuggle goods back to the city. Law Enforcement Agents cannot do Courier Missions. Command(s) /courier - Starts Courier Delivery Mission. /mission - Displays information about your current goods /cancel - Abort/cancel your Courier Delivery Mission Drug Delivery Description Yesh, it's time to deliver some drugs, baby! Each city has its own drug delivery mission checkpoint. Type /mission at DD Mission checkpoint to start drug delivering mission. You have to deliver drugs 5 randomly selected locations within the time. Each successful deliver gives you $5,000 and extra time for next one. Once you have successfully delivered the drugs to all 5 locations, you'll receive massive bonus of $50,000! Note: You will receive +2 wanted level if you deliver drugs in a cops sight Command(s) /mission - Starts Drug Delivery Mission while standing near the Drug Delivery Mission checkpoint /mission - Displays how much time left to deliver the drug. /cancel - Abort/cancel your Drug Delivery Mission Food Delivery Description Food Delivering Mission... this is a mission, not a skill. Any innocent civilian may attempt this mission, if they are in a Food Delivery Vehicle (Mr.Whoopee or Hotdog). The mission system is same like Drug Delivery Mission, script will give you 5 random location where you need to deliver food. Completing each deliver gives you $2,500 and delivering food to all 5 location gives you $25,000 bonus! Food Delivery vehicles * Name - City * Hotdog - Los Santos * Mr.Whoopee - San Fierro * Hotdog - Las Venturas Command(s) /mission - Starts Food Delivery Mission while in a Mr.Whoopee or Hotdog /mission - Displays how much time left to deliver the food. /cancel - Abort/cancel your Food Delivery Mission Car Sell Description Grand Theft Auto. In this mission you have to deliver 5 cars to the checkpoint (where you started the mission) on your list. You have 15 game hours (15 minutes) to deliver all 5 cars. You must be innocent civilian to start Car Sell Missions. You'll gain $15,000 per car. Note: Once you get into the last car on your list, you will receive a Level 10 - Most Wanted warrant. But, if you manage to sell the last car, you will receive $75,000. You can't sell too damaged cars. Command(s) /mission - Starts Car Sell Mission while standing near the Car Sell Mission checkpoint. /mission - Displays how much time left to deliver the food. /cancel - Abort/cancel your Car Sell Mission Trash Pickup Description Trash Pickup Mission... damn this one sounds shitty. You must be innocent civilian and driving a Trashmaster to attempt this mission. The mission system is same like Drug Delivery Mission and Food Delivery Mission, script will give you 5 random location where you need to pick the trash up. Picking up each trash gives you $2,500 and picking up trash from all 5 location gives you a $25,000 bonus! Note: You can only do this mission at Los Santos, because Trashmaster spawns only at that city. Command(s) /mission - Starts Trash Pickup Mission while in a Trashmaster /mission - Displays how much time left to pickup the trash. /cancel - Abort/cancel your Trash Pickup Mission Credits Thanks to: Juusto - Making an addition "/scratch" command Enyo - Fixing the theory of "Being carjacked and bug-killed" Gordon_Shumway - Making an addition "/inventory" command and tip for drivers Maccer - Fixing + Making an addition at the theory "Tips for Kidnappers" Drake192 - For the CnR wiki :] Ryan - Fixing a mistake at "Driver's Default price" Whoo - Making an addition "/stdinfo" command BrotherHarmon - Helping me out at the theory "Tips for Private Medics" Dimits - Making an addition "/ignore" command :P Asian_Gangsta - Fixing the typo Erik - Helping me out at "fixing the desync" Link to original guide in CnR Forums Category:Guides